


tamed

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTana cat-shifter AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: “Mmh...” Ryuu bit down hard on his lower lip in a futile attempt to keep in the moan that was threatening to escape his throat. He really didn't want his neighbours to hear this.~~~Ryuu is having some fun with his cat-shifter boyfriend.





	tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Tumblr's NSFW purge, have some cat boy PWP!

“Mmh...” Ryuu bit down hard on his lower lip in a futile attempt to keep in the moan that was threatening to escape his throat. He really didn't want his neighbours to hear this, but Chikara's tongue licking along his length from base to tip was too much to take.

“Keep it down, Ryuu.” Chikara grinned up at him, flashing his sharp teeth. In the beginning, Ryuu had been kinda worried about those, but Chikara knew exactly what he was doing, expertly keeping his teeth away from Ryuu's dick as he took it into his warm mouth. He applied just the right amount of pressure with his tongue and lips as he bobbed his head up and down that Ryuu lost himself in the sensation.

“Damn, Chikara,” Ryuu groaned, reaching out to pet his boyfriend's silky black hair and paying special attention to the spot behind his cat-like ears. The vibrations of the resulting purr made Ryuu shiver in delight.

Chikara pulled off of Ryuu's dick with a wet smacking noise, and Ryuu would've let out a disappointed groan if he hadn't known that Chikara had been busy preparing himself with one hand as he sucked Ryuu off.

“Come here,” Ryuu said impatiently, helping Chikara up from where he'd been kneeling on the ground and right into Ryuu's lap. Ryuu could taste his own bitter precum on Chikara's lips as they exchanged a sloppy kiss.

Ryuu let his hands travel over Chikara's back, fingers finally wrapping around the base of his fluffy black tail and tugging slightly. He was rewarded with a mewling sound that made goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Stop playing around and fuck me,” Chikara demanded as he broke away from the kiss, pupils wide behind droopy lids. He already looked so wrecked – blotchy red cheeks and lips glistening with saliva. There was nothing more beautiful in Ryuu's world than that face. He couldn't deny his boyfriend anything.

Hastily, Ryuu reached out for the condom that they'd prepared earlier, blindly grabbing around the couch cushions until he felt the foil wrapper beneath his palm. Chikara leant back a little so Ryuu had enough space to put on the condom, biting his lips in anticipation. As soon as Ryuu had rolled the latex down his dick, Chikara wrapped a hand around it, coating it with lube and working Ryuu up even more. Another sloppy kiss, and then Chikara was positioning himself above Ryuu, slowly taking in his entire length in one go.

Ryuu had to bite back another groan. Chikara felt so good around him, so warm and tight. It had been a while since he'd had the privilege of experiencing this. Not that Ryuu minded bottoming. He loved it, actually, but he also loved it when his boyfriend was in one of these indulgent moods.

“C-can I move?”

“Gimme a second,” Chikara sighed, leaning his forehead against Ryuu's. It took all of Ryuu's willpower to remain still as Chikara took one deep breath after another until finally he lifted himself up a little and sank back down.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Chikara said, breathlessly. “Move.”

They started out slow, exchanging occasional kisses as they rocked together. Ryuu loved the breathy little sounds that escaped Chikara's lips whenever the angle was just right, loved the way Chikara tightened around him whenever he managed to hit his good spot.

As the pleasure started to build up, their pace became more frantic, the kisses more desperate. It took every shred of Ryuu's self-control to keep his voice down, and Chikara seemed to be having just as much trouble to stay quiet.

“So... close...” Chikara growled through clenched teeth. “Touch me!”

Ryuu was happy to oblige, wrapping his hand around Chikara's dick. Just a couple of strokes and Ryuu could feel hot cum coat his hand and abs. That, combined with the feeling of Chikara convulsing around him, sent Ryuu over the edge as well.

Breathing hard, Chikara lifted himself off of Ryuu's lap and flopped down next to him on the couch.

“My legs are jelly,” he complained while Ryuu took off the condom and tied a knot in it.

“Let me get rid of this real quick, and I'll massage them for you,” Ryuu offered, getting up from the couch.

“No need. Just get back here for cuddles.”

Laughing, Ryuu threw the condom into the bin and hurried back into his boyfriend's embrace. It took a while to figure out how to position themselves so neither of them would fall off, but when they finally came to rest, chest against chest, with their legs tangled together and Chikara's tail draped over Ryuu's waist, Ryuu felt a wave of fondness rush over him.

Who would've thought that the stray cat he'd picked up all those months ago would turn out to be such a handsome and loveable man?

“I love you,” he whispered, gently cupping Chikara's face in his palm.

“I love you, too,” Chikara replied, the corners of his mouth curling up into a gentle smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael). I'm mostly sticking around on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com) for the [ennotana-central blog](https://ennotana-central.tumblr.com), though we won't be sharing PWP like this on there anymore to keep the blog safe from Tumblr's trigger-happy algorithm. Remember to stay off of Tumblr on 17 Dec to protest their bullshit policy.
> 
> EDIT: Added the Tumblr links now that the protest is over.


End file.
